Cartoon Heroes
Cartoon Heroes is an animated series starring many cartoon characters. Plot When a group of cartoon villains attack the Earth, cartoon heroes from around the world must stop this evil force from sucking in all the good in the galaxy. Also, in some episodes, there would be shorts featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, but instead of using gadgets from the ACME Corporation, Wile E. would use gadgets made by the scientists from the Cartoon Villains, but just like the ACME gadgets, all the gadgets always fail to capture the Road Runner. Characters 'Heroes' 'Looney Tunes' *'Bugs Bunny' - As the happy and responsible leader of the team, Bugs would defeat enemies by doing random, cartoonish, stuff. Not only is he the leader of the team, he also found the company called "Warner Bunnies", which has members that are cartoon bunnies. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *'Daffy Duck' - Daffy is one of the members of the team, and tries to rid Bugs and become the new leader of the team, but always fails to. Sometimes, he tries to join the Cartoon Villains, but fails a mission he has to do in order to join. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *'Porky Pig' - a member of the Cartoon Heroes. He has a stuttering problem, and some of the enemies would get annoyed by that. He also made a drum, but to surprise, broke it. He is voiced by Bob Bergen, and sometimes Noel Blanc. *'Tweety' - A little yellow canary, and most of the time, when in battle, fights "a bad ol' putty tat" named Sylvester. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *'Road Runner' - The world's fastest bird alive, who dodges traps from the ravenous Wile E. Coyote, and succeeds. He is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Speedy Gonzales' - A fast mouse born in Mexico, who too fights Sylvester in battle sometimes. He is voiced by Eric Goldberg. *'The Goofy Gophers' - Two british gophers who defend the team's carrots from being stolen by Elmer Fudd so he could capture Bugs. Mac is voiced by Rob Paulsen, while Tosh is voiced by Jess Harnell. 'Animaniacs' *'Yakko Warner' - The tallest and oldest of the three Warner siblings. His pants can fit sacks of baloney, and can play the piano, and he is, in his own words, "allergic to anything that has lactose in it." He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Wakko Warner' - The middle child of the three Warner siblings. He also does a giant belch, and can easily impersonate Ray Charles. He is voiced by Jess Harnell, while Maurice LaMarche does his burps. *'Dot Warner' - The youngest of the three Warner siblings. She has a long real name that goes "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third", or Princess Dot for short. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 'Tiny Toon Adventures' *'Buster Bunny' - A street-smart, blue and white male bunny, who is under the teaching of Bugs, and sometimes gets to be in battle. He is voiced by John Kassir. *'Babs Bunny' - A pink female bunny, who does imitations in different costumes. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Plucky Duck' - A green duck that follows Daffy, and too fails at joining the villains. He also has a superhero alter-ego known as "The Toxic Avenger", and sometimes a Batman parody named Batduck. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey. *'Hamton J. Pig' - A pig under the guidance of Porky, and unlike Porky, doesn't stutter at all! He is voiced by Bob Bergen. *'Gogo Dodo' - A do-do bird who is a relative to the do-do appeared in Porky in Wackyland. He is voiced by Frank Welker. 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' *'Twilight Sparkle' - A purple unicorn pony who's under the guidance of Princess Celestia. She is voiced by Tara Strong, and her singing voice is done by Rebecca Shoichet. *'Applejack' - An orange pony who farms apples. Sometimes she's stubborn and a bit selfish. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. *'Rainbow Dash' - A pegasus pony that has a rainbow-colored tail, and is at great speed. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. *'Pinkie Pie' - A hyper-active pink pony that likes cupcakes, and sometimes hops when walking. She is voiced by Andrea Libman, and her singing voice is done by Shannon Cart-Kent. *'Fluttershy' - A light-yellow pony who likes to help animals. Her name is a play on Shutterfly. She is voiced by Andrea Libman, and sometimes Blu Mankuma. *'Rarity' - A white unicorn pony that likes to makes dresses with interesting things on them. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, and her singing voice is done by Kazumi Evans. *'Spike' - A purple and green baby dragon that is Twilight's assistant at times. Spike also has a not-so-secret crush on Rarity. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. 'Adventure Time' *'Finn' - A 13-year-old boy who loves nothing but going on adventures and saving the day. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada. *'Jake' - A 28-year-old (in magic-dog years) dog who can grow into any size and shape. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *'Dudley Puppy' - A dimwitted and hyperactive dog that is white and is a mixed-breed of other dogs. He is voiced by Jerry Trainor. *'Kitty Katswell' - Dudley's partner who is usually annoyed by his antics. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Keswick' - The primary inventor for gadgets to be used by the heroes. Just like Porky, he can stutter when talking. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoons